Seja Bom Para Mim
by Srta Potter
Summary: Snape sentiu um beijo leve em seu rosto molhado de sangue e lágrimas. Aquilo era assustador. Por que ele estava fazendo isso depois de tudo aquilo?
1. Parte I

**Parte I**

_Se fosse possível escolher aonde nascemos eu seria o primeiro a fazê-lo. Eu escolheria um lugar melhor para ter nascido, um lar melhor. Eu nem mesmo sei o que é um lar e falo como se eu soubesse, isso é triste. E eu falo sobre tristeza como se eu ficasse olhando o tempo todo pra mim mesmo para saber sobre isso, quando não olho. É insuportável então finjo que não vejo. Eu preciso de algo que seja cômodo, pelo menos um pouco. Queria mesmo ter algo o qual recorrer para ver se as coisas mudam ou se tornam menos injustas. Pelo menos eu acho que são injustas. Eu queria apenas um tempo para mim, um lugar que eu pudesse ficar e que nada, nada me atingisse como anda atingindo. Peço demais? Não sei se isso é um pedido ou se é um sonho, um sonho impossível de se realizar. Mas se eu não colocar isso pra fora de alguma forma o que vou fazer?_

Ele fechou o diário de capa dura de couro e o guardou rapidamente na mochila. Olhou para o relógio com pressa: a aula já ia começar. Havia levantado razoavelmente cedo para ter alguma privacidade debaixo daquela árvore e havia dado certo, ninguém veio incomodá-lo. Agora ele se apressava em ir para a aula de Poções (pelo menos era Poções) enquanto tentava não pisar na própria capa e ir ao chão. Certo, ele nem podia reclamar tanto agora já que o uniforme estava servindo mais do que no ano passado. Ele havia crescido consideravelmente e isso ajudava.

Trançou a mochila pelo corpo e andava apressadamente entre os alunos do 5º ano, afastando os longos cabelos negros do rosto. "Preciso cortar estes cabelos." pensou enquanto o movimento fazia seus cabelos baterem em suas costas fartamente. Não demorou para que alcançasse a porta da sala de aula. Era sempre uma corrida para chegar até a sala de Poções, mas era a aula preferida dele: a única que ele conseguia desenvolver com perfeição. Sentia-se seguro nela. Assim que entrou, sentou-se na cadeira mais ao fundo, como era de costume. Abriu sua mochila para tirar o material pertinente à aula de_Slughorn quando se lembrou, para sua tristeza, que a Sonserina tinha esta aula com a Grifinória. "Ah... Vamos lá, mais um dia, força Snape." disse a si mesmo sentindo que havia algo pior que isto no momento, mas que ainda assim era complicadíssimo estudar com os grifinórios._

_Olhou ao redor e constatou que a sala estava cheia e animadíssima demais para a primeira aula da semana e para uma aula de Poções. Respirou fundo tirando os cabelos do rosto mais uma vez e tentou puxar pela memória se não estava esquecendo de alguma coisa que aconteceria naquela aula, mas realmente não lembrava de nada. Deu de ombros e abriu seu livro de Poções cheio de anotações sobre os ensinamentos de Slughorn, anotações de experimentos dele mesmo, que davam um complemento especial para as poções dadas. Enquanto se distraia com isso, sentiu uma movimentação atrás de si. Com o canto dos olhos observou a entrada do quarteto infernal da Grifinória. Respirou fundo e não se moveu afim de não chamar a atenção dos quatro garotos que transformavam sua vida em Hogwarts a pior possível._

_Sentiu que os quatro se sentaram razoavelmente perto dele. Percebeu então que não deveria se sentar tão ao fundo, onde os baderneiros sempre escolhiam ficar. Entretanto sentar na frente significaria chamar a atenção e servir de alvo de papéis e tudo o que fosse atirável em sua cabeça. Respirou fundo de novo. Era difícil escolher entre o menos pior: ser surpreendido por uma travessura dos quatro ou ser surpreendido na cara dura mesmo, com eles ali ao lado. Hoje parecia que seria bem pior, porque os mais próximos a ele eram Black e Potter. Geralmente o Black ficava com o Lupin, mas hoje não. Estranho. Começou a rabiscar umas idéias ao lado de uma fórmula ensinada na aula passada quando escutou a voz insuportável de Potter logo ali._

_- Hoje é o grande dia Sirius! Hoje é o dia que vamos acabar com aqueles sonserinos, como sempre, claro! - discursava animadamente com o amigo de cabelos longos e sorriso sarcástico._

_- Sim, James. Hoje é dia para comemoração até altas horas na Grifinória. Já posso até ver como será ____interessante__ o pós-jogo... – disse dando uma gargalhada no mínimo safada no final._

_James arrumou os óculos para a ponte do nariz enquanto oferecia ao amigo um sorriso do mesmo tipo. Esfregou a mão nos cabelos espetados e então disse em tom confidencial se aproximando do melhor amigo:_

_- Fiquei sabendo que o ____Seboso__ vai participar do jogo... – disse James, cobrindo o riso._

_- Mas como assim o Seboso? – indagou Sirius sem acreditar – Ele ____nunca__ jogou, o que o faria jogar hoje?_

_- Pois é, mas um dos jogadores da Sonserina não estará presente hoje e o time vai querer colocar o Seboso. – explicou erguendo as sobrancelhas diversas vezes._

_- James, você está louco? Como sabe disso? – perguntou o amigo olhando-o de cima a baixo, num tom divertido._

_- Ora... Tenho meus contatos. O Snape não é suportado nem na própria Sonserina. Farão isso de propósito com ele, querem expô-lo ainda mais ao ridículo. _

_- Ah, mas isso colocaria o time em risco. Eles não suportam perder de nós. – lembrou Sirius com razão._

_- Esqueceu que eles são arrogantes, Sirius? Acham que ganham de nós até com um jogador só. – explicou e riu de novo._

_- Bom, ganhar não vão mesmo, nem de um jeito nem de outro. – disse dando de ombros._

_Os dois garotos passaram então a discutir sobre quadribol em voz alta e então Snape se deu conta do motivo da agitação da sala: naquele dia haveria jogo. Era tão interessado no assunto que nem sabia sobre algo que todos, sem exceção, sabiam. Não se importava com quadribol, não gostava de quadribol e odiava a competição entre Sonserina e Grifinória, porque não era nada saudável. No mínimo naquele dia haveria bem mais pegadinhas entre as turmas das duas casas do que de costume. Isso significava que ele deveria tomar cuidado redobrado._

_Olhou de soslaio e viu o imenso sorriso de James para Sirius. Voltou a olhar para o livro, ainda ouvindo a risada do grifinório de cabelos espetados. Não podia bobear a qualquer momento qualquer coisa podia acontecer. Dali a pouco olhou novamente para o lado e os dois continuavam conversando numa boa. Foi então que Sirius percebeu que eles estavam sendo observados por Snape._

_- James, o Seboso está olhando pra gente._

_James olhou na direção de Snape e ele escrevia tranquilamente no livro. James franziu o cenho e olhou para Sirius:_

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Claro! É que agora ele voltou a olhar para o livro, mas estava olhando até agora a pouco para nós._

_- Deixa ele. No mínimo deve estar com medo. Hoje ele terá algumas horas de folga, mas na hora do jogo ele vai ver só o que é bom._

_- Mas tem certeza ____mesmo__ que ele vai jogar?_

_- Vai sim, Sirius. Vai sim._

_Slughorn entrou na sala de repente e então todos ficaram em silêncio. Snape o acompanhou com os olhos. Quase deu um meio sorriso. Adorava o respeito que o professor impunha. Ele entrava e todos se calavam, ninguém o desafiava, não porque ele tivesse uma postura austera, mas por todos saberem o tamanho do seu conhecimento e de seus poderes. Ninguém era louco de querer levar uma detenção de Slughorn. Snape jogou os cabelos para trás mais uma vez. James o observava então, enquanto Sirius anotava a atividade em dupla que deveriam fazer naquela aula. Ao ver a poção Snape deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Ele já havia desenvolvido aquela poção e apesar da grande maioria achar difícil, para ele era bem fácil. Não precisaria de uma aula inteira para fazer aquilo, então pegou seu diário e continuou a escrever nele._

___Às vezes é bom ser sozinho. Se eu tivesse companhia agora teria de estar fazendo uma poção que eu já sei fazer e que é simples demais. Teria que ter toda a paciência do mundo com a minha provável dupla, paciência que eu não tenho, não mesmo. Não consigo ter paciência com pessoas que não enxergam o óbvio. Nestas horas é ótimo ser e estar sozinho. É, é perfeito. Pois bem, hoje tem jogo na escola. Que coisa mais inútil, são sei pra que isso. Não entendo onde vamos usar isso no futuro, como bruxos. Há muitas coisas que não compreendo nesta escola._

Snape olhou para o lado e então viu James olhando para ele. Engoliu em seco e voltou a escrever no diário. James deu um sorriso de canto de boca bem maldoso.

_Não posso acreditar. O dia mal começou e ele já está me olhando. No mínimo vai fazer alguma coisa, está planejando alguma coisa. Preciso ficar atento com cada movimento dele. Dele qualquer coisa pode vir. Não entendo o motivo desta perseguição. Não entendo porque ele e os amigos não largam de mim. Que droga! Por que eles fazem isso, por quê? Será assim até o último dia de aula ou para o resto da minha vida?_

Snape fechou o diário nervosamente, batendo a mão sobre a capa de couro. Bufou e guardou o diário dentro da mochila. Tornou a olhar para o livro de poções, mas na via nada. Perto dali James percebia o nervosismo do outro e achava aquilo engraçadíssimo. Ele nem pretendia fazer nada no momento e o outro estava na defensiva. Não sabia que causava tão forte impressão no outro. Aquilo deixou seu ego na lua. Sirius percebeu sua risada maliciosa e comentou:

- Pare de viajar e me ajude nisto aqui. Não estou afim e é difícil também. – reclamava baixo sobre a poção. Mas o professor ouviu.

- Sr. Black, vejo que está com problemas em fazer sua atividade.

A sala inteira olhou para trás e Sirius ficou vermelho. Engoliu em seco e não disse nada.

- Acredito que seja melhor o senhor sentar-se ali, junto com o Sr. Snape. Com certeza ele poderá ajudá-lo, até mais do que eu e o senhor poderá parar de falar de fazer sua atividade.

Apesar do silêncio na sala podiam-se ouvir os pensamentos de todos ali. No mínimo fizeram sons de exclamativos de "Uh! Ah!" porque a chamada de atenção havia sido demais. Mas nada se comparava a branquidão que surgiu na face de Snape ao ouvir Slughorn ordenando que Sirius se sentasse com ele. Sentiu o mundo fugir aos seus pés e desejou com todo seu ser que estivesse no meio de um pesadelo e que a qualquer momento ele acordaria e estaria tudo bem. Entretanto tudo o que ouviu foi a voz de Sirius:

- Professor eu estou conseguindo fazer com James, está tudo bem, muito obrigado! – disse o grifinório com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu formular.

Slughorn olhou para ele com um brilho malicioso no olhar, assim como seu sorriso e então disse:

- Sr. Black, não foi uma _sugestão_. Vá.

Novamente a sala estava em silêncio, mas podiam-se ouvir os pensamentos de todos ali. Sirius levantou e arrumou suas coisas enquanto James olhava para ele com pesar. Disfarçou olhando para o caderno, mas sentia muito por ficar sem o amigo. Se com ele estava ruim fazer a atividade, sem ele ainda mais. Mas o pior era o amigo ter de se sentar ao lado do Seboso que nem estava fazendo a atividade e que o professor nem chamava a atenção por causa disso porque todos sabiam que Snape era o melhor e que aquela poção era água misturada com açúcar para ele. O sonserino estava com o coração na mão enquanto observava Sirius se aproximar.

Assim que o grifinório sentou ao seu lado engoliu em seco, olhando para frente. Sirius foi tirando os livros da mochila e foi colocando um a um em cima da mesa. Snape olhou de canto de olho para todo aquilo. O garoto trazia na mochila os quatro volumes anteriores junto com o livro do ano. Ele quis rir, mas se segurou. Para andar com tudo aquilo na mochila, devia ser uma porta para o assunto. Não acreditava que teria que ensinar o grifinório com aquela poção. Era um tipo de castigo, ao mesmo tempo que era uma vingança e tanto. Querendo ou não, o outro estaria sendo humilhado. Melhor que isso, só com Potter ali também. Snape fechou seu livro de poções e o guardou. O outro precisaria de duas mesas e meia para tudo aquilo de livro. Snape só deixou um pergaminho e uma pena em cima da mesa. Depois que viu que o outro terminara com tudo, começou a falar:

- Bom, temos que começar agora ou não vai dar tempo. – disse, sua voz meio insegura.

Sirius revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros.

- Certo. E então, por onde? – indagou vermelho de vergonha por estar perguntando entrelinhas algo ao outro.

Por um momento Snape pensou que se agisse normalmente poderia ser melhor para ele. Talvez por meio daquele contato humano forçado o outro visse que ele era uma pessoa como outra qualquer e que não havia motivo para encher tanto seu saco. Ainda se deliciaria com a sensação de impotência do outro, mas ele não precisava provocar. Decidiu então tratá-lo normal, até com certa gentileza.

- Bem, comece pegando os 4 primeiros ingredientes da lista da página 65. Depois vamos ao passo seguinte. – explicou ele com calma, sem olhá-lo.

- Por que EU devo pegar os ingredientes da página... da página... – começou se remexendo na cadeira.

- Da página 65... – completou Snape.

- Isso! Da página 65. Por que eu? Não recebo ordens suas.

Snape respirou fundo.

- Não é uma ordem minha. Está no livro e você está mais perto, não custa nada.

Sirius levantou de má vontade e foi buscar os ingredientes, junto com o livro, claro. Não decoraria os 4 jamais.

- Pronto. – disse colocando tudo sobre a mesa.

- Agora pegue dois e eu pego os outros dois. Vamos jogar os quatro juntos dentro do caldeirão.

- E por que isso? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Não acho aqui no livro que deve ser feito desta forma.

- Há muitas coisas que não estão nos livros. – respondeu Snape sem olhá-lo, pegando dois ingredientes.

Sirius ficou em silêncio. Pegou os outros dois vidros com líquidos azul e verde.

- Pra que é mesmo esta poção?

Snape parou e olhou para ele. Era a primeira vez então que o olhava nos olhos. Das outras vezes só havia brigas e mais brigas. Sua mente não entraria em detalhes. Queria apagar tudo.

- É uma poção de cura.

- Cura do quê? – indagou o outro de olhos arregalados.

- De ferimentos simples a medianos.

- E pra que estamos fazendo isso? Seremos medibruxos por acaso?

Snape suspirou.

- Isso é algo básico. Nem de longe é algo específico da medicina bruxa. Agora vamos lá.

Os dois meninos jogaram os 4 ingredientes dentro da poção que imediatamente tomou uma coloração cristalizada de azul bem claro. Snape saiu de trás do caldeirão e foi então ao lado de Sirius. Afastou os cabelos do rosto e apontou um dedo comprido e branco para o livro de poções do outro.

- Agora você deve misturar a poção por três minutos e meio num ritmo mediano. Isso é importante para o resultado final. Procure não se desconcentrar.

Sirius estava mexendo a poção e então disse:

- Essa poção tem um cheiro suave de flor. Acho que é flor de cerejeira. – comentou enquanto olhava a poção girar e girar.

- Você se engana, esta poção não tem cheiro e nem pode ter.

- Mas estou sentindo um cheiro de flor! – insistiu o outro, sem querer estar errado.

Snape apurou o olfato, mas não sentiu nada. Deu de ombros, olhando para o outro.

- Segura aqui, mexe aqui que eu vou achar este cheiro!

Snape arregalou os olhos. Segurou a colher de pau e continuou a mexer a poção.

Sirius apurou o olfato e então sentiu. O cheiro vinha dos cabelos de Snape. Ficou quieto e tomou a colher da mão do outro. Snape se afastou:

- E então? Achou?

- Não, não achei. – mentiu. Fechou a cara e continuou mexendo a poção.

O sonserino se afastou para pegar mais alguns ingredientes e então Sirius viu James com um olhar desesperado. Sirius deu de ombros, querendo dizer que não tinha como ajudá-lo. Logo Snape voltou com mais dois ingredientes, desta vez dois tipos de ervas que ele estava cortando de modo específico e atirando ao caldeirão.

- Veja bem, você deve colocar primeiro esta e depois esta, mas antes deve picar as duas em tamanhos iguais. Estou fazendo isso agora porque estamos preparando a poção em dois. Se estivesse sozinho deveria primeiro cortar as ervas para adicionar depois dos 4 ingredientes.

Dali a 10 minutos a poção estava pronta. Snape verificou a consistência e a cor, assim como o cheiro. Estava tudo ok.

- Consistência média, cor azul clara cristalina e sem cheiro. É assim mesmo que ela tem que ficar.

Sirius olhou para tudo aquilo e admitiu apenas para si mesmo o quanto o outro era bom. O resto da sala ainda estava tentando descobrir como conseguir misturar os 4 ingredientes de uma vez... Snape colocou a poção em três tubinhos.

- Pronto. Uma sua, outra minha. E esta é para avaliação do professor Slughorn. Pode levar para ele? – perguntou.

- Claro. – disse o outro entre dentes, já achando que estava obedecendo a ordens demais.

- Ora, ora... Vejo que aprendeu bem rápido com o sr. Snape. Agora vá até seu amigo Potter e o ajude. Ele parece mesmo precisar de você.

Sirius virou as costas bufando. Nunca tinha sido tão humilhado na frente da sala. Pegou seus livros de cima da mesa de Snape. Olhou para ele e acenou dando um tchau, mas o sonserino não fez nada além de olhá-lo. Sirius sentou ao lado de James e colocou o vidro com a poção em cima da mesa.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso, James. Hoje tem jogo e não quero me atrasar.

Sem mais delongas, os dois correram para terminar a poção, enquanto Slughorn os olhava, divertindo-se.

oOo

Ao final das aulas da manhã, todos correram excitados para a quadra. Naquela tarde seria jogo da Grifinória e da Sonserina e todos estavam torcendo loucamente. Estudantes de todos os anos estavam para lá e para cá, enquanto Snape tentava abrir espaço entre a multidão e ir para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Entretanto seus colegas de casa não o permitiu.

- Ora vamos, Snape. Todos estarão lá, menos você? Não é justo isso... E outra, nós nunca te pedimos isso. Vamos lá!

Ele não queria de jeito nenhum, mas o argumento do outro era válido. Ele nunca havia ido em nenhum jogo e ele não tinha nada para fazer, custava ele ir? Acabou vencido pelo cansaço e acompanhou os colegas de casa. Assim que chegaram a quadra, pediram que ele ficasse perto do time. Snape não entendeu, mas lhe disseram que era uma espécie de lugar de honra, já que era a primeira vez que ele estava indo.

O jogo começou e Snape acompanhava tudo sem entender nada. A gritaria era geral, mas ele não se via gritando e se descabelando como todos ali faziam. Sonserina estava perdendo por um ponto e ele só sabia disso porque estava bem na frente do placar. Ainda faltava algum tempo para o jogo terminar quando escutou um apito ensurdecedor. Algum jogador da Sonserina havia sido ferido e precisavam de outro para colocar no lugar.

O capitão do time, o mesmo que convidara Snape para assistir ao jogo, chegou nele esbaforido:

- Precisamos de ajuda, Snape. Você tem que entrar.

- Como assim eu tenho que entrar? Não jogo quadribol! – disse espantado.

- Eu sei, mas não temos ninguém e não podemos ficar com menos um no time. Só faltam 20 minutos, faça esse favor. Você só terá que defender os balaços.

- Mas já disse que não sei jogar...

- Mas sabe voar e pode, por 20 minutos, tapar o lugar do nosso colega. Faça isso pela Sonserina.

Snape acabou concordando. Rapidamente lhe deram o uniforme de quadribol e logo ele estava no ar, já se arrependendo da ajuda. Na mesma hora James e Sirius o viram, do alto de suas vassouras. James gritou para o outro:

- Eu não disse? – o sorriso em seu rosto era enorme. Logo ele se afastou, pois o jogo recomeçou.

Snape não estava conseguindo identificar muita coisa. Era tudo muito rápido. Então ouviu um dos companheiros de time gritar em sua direção.

- Cuidado!

Entretanto era tarde demais. Quando ele se virou na direção da voz do amigo, um balaço o atingiu em cheio. Ele sentiu sua visão ficar cada vez mais escura. A última coisa que ele viu foi um borrão na sua direção e então a escuridão. A gritaria era total. Todos levaram um susto com a repentina bola que acertara Snape. Mas um borrão conseguiu segurá-lo antes que ele caísse com tudo no chão, aliás, por bem pouco. Foi um ato automático: quando viu Snape cair, James voou em sua direção. Teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa. Era um ato reflexo. Sirius e os outros voaram atrás dele e logo a multidão estava ao redor de Snape.

- Espere pessoal, abram espaço.

James segurava Snape nos braços. Pela primeira vez conseguia ver seu rosto por completo. Os cabelos estavam todos caídos para trás. Ele tinha a pele muito branca e a sobrancelha era escura e não era tão grossa. Seu rosto era bem suave, não tinha nenhuma marca forte. Daquele jeito, de olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo, mas para sempre. James olhou para frente e então viu Sirius.

- Está tudo bem?

- Eu não sei, ele está desacordado. Precisamos levá-lo para a enfermaria.

Assim que chegaram lá, foi pedido que deixassem o local, pois iriam verificar o que aconteceu. James deitou Snape na cama com cuidado. Ao deitar, a cabeça de Snape pendeu para o lado e então James viu melhor a marca deixada pelo balaço. Como a pele do outro era muito branca, a marca vermelha ficou evidente. Aquilo ficaria roxo. Ele se afastou, sendo puxado por Sirius. A noite já caia quando os dois estavam conversando pelo corredor da escola:

- Tudo bem que não gosto dele, mas também não desejo sua morte. – explicava-se James, como se tivesse culpa.

- Sim, claro que não. Mas calma, ele vai ficar bem. E não foi sua culpa também.

- Não diretamente. Eu sabia do que iam aprontar com ele. E é meio óbvio que ele poderia se machucar numa dessa. Sabemos que o jogo é perigoso até para os jogadores. De certa forma tenho culpa sim.

James respirou fundo. Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente, levando a mão ao queixo.

- Calma James. Também não é assim.

- É assim sim e você sabe que é. Poderia ter acontecido algo pior.

- Você exagera! Como poderia saber que ele ia se machucar?

- Já te disse, era óbvio! – bufou James batendo os braços ao lado do corpo.

- É, o espírito grifinório está nos cobrando... – comentou Sirius. – Bem, o que podemos fazer agora?

- Ora, torcer para que ele fique bem. E se não ficar teremos para sempre nossa honra manchada. – comentou James seriamente.

Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente. Respirou fundo e olhou para James com olhos cinzentos:

- Vamos para a Grifinória. Precisamos de um banho, nem nos trocamos ainda. Depois voltamos aqui para vê-lo. Nem podemos ficar aqui agora.

- Certo, vamos lá.

Passado o primeiro susto, foi enviado para o pai de Snape uma coruja avisando do acontecimento. Não demorou para que o pai do garoto viesse à escola. Ele mandou a coruja de volta avisando que estava a caminho. A coruja foi recebida por Dumbledore que logo avisou a enfermaria da escola. Snape ainda permanecia dormindo. Não havia acordado desde o choque, mas havia sido cuidado e não estava em risco. Talvez quando acordasse tivesse uma bela dor de cabeça e mais nada. Enquanto isso James se preparava na Grifinória. Havia acabado de sair do banho e usava roupas comuns: calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca lisa acompanhado de tênis. Estava impaciente, pois Sirius demorava demais.

- Vamos logo, Sirius! Não estamos indo a nenhum encontro! – reclamou se olhando no espelho, arrumando os cabelos. Logo Sirius apareceu enrolado em uma toalha.

- Não vamos, mas está aí arrumando cada fio do cabelo, não é? E sinto há quilômetros o cheiro do seu perfume!

- Ora, nada a ver! Eu _sempre_ ando assim. Não é exclusividade de hoje.

Sirius deu uma leve risada e começou a vestir roupas básicas, assim como James. Os longos cabelos escuros estavam molhados. Quanto mais ele penteava mais longos pareciam, mas não eram lisos como os de Snape, eram ondulados. Sirius reparou que James andava de lá para cá pelo quarto.

- Acalme-se! Já terminei, pronto, vamos! Que coisa! – disse atirando a escova em cima da cama.

Os dois saíram pelo buraco do quadro e andavam apressados pelo corredor. Na verdade quem andava apressado era James, Sirius tentava andar no passo dele.

- Por Merlin, James, isso já está estranho! Isso se trata de Severus Snape, não de um de nós! – balbuciou Sirius, ciumento.

- Isso se trata da minha reputação como grifinório, Sirius Black. – comentou James olhando de um lado para outro, sério.

Não demoraram a chegar até a enfermaria. No caminho não encontraram ninguém para dar qualquer tipo de satisfação, o que foi ótimo devido à impaciência de James. Assim que chegaram foram recebidos pela enfermeira:

- Boa noite, pois não?

- Viemos ver Severus Snape.

- Ah sim, agora podem entrar, mas um de cada vez. Não queremos agitação.

Um olhou para o outro e Sirius disse:

- Vá você primeiro, antes que enfarte!

- Eu não vou enfartar! – ralhou o outro.

- Não é o que me parece! Ande, vamos! – Sirius disse olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Silêncio! – ralhou a enfermeira. – Temos pacientes aqui!

Os dois deram de ombros. Sirius cruzou os braços empinando o nariz e virando a cara para James. Este cerrou os olhos e foi andando a passos largos para dentro da enfermaria. De longe via Snape deitado numa das camas. O local estava vazio (contrariando o plural que a enfermeira havia usado) e totalmente em silêncio. A enfermeira olhou para James num sinal claro para que ele fizesse silêncio ou então seria retirado dali. O garoto meneou a cabeça num sinal positivo e então a enfermeira o deixou sozinho. Ao chegar perto de Snape notou que ele respirava calmamente. Ele era muito branco. Agora James reparava nestes detalhes. Ele era muito branco, tinha os cílios e as sobrancelhas negras. Até os lábios eram brancos. E então ele viu de novo a marca do balaço do lado direito do rosto de Snape. Não estava mais vermelho, estava adquirindo um tom forte de roxo.

James respirou fundo. Mais uma vez tinha aquela sensação de que o outro dormiria para sempre. Que coisa mais terrível. Era horrível, mas com aquela respiração suave, quase imperceptível, parecia que ele realmente estava morto. James fechou os olhos e esfregou a têmpora. Não devia pensar coisas assim. Ele estaria exagerando, como sugeriu Sirius. Então ele se aproximou mais. Seus olhos castanhos acompanhavam cada detalhe do rosto de Snape. Então ele estendeu a mão para tocar de leve o ferimento em seu rosto. Um movimento involuntário. Quando se deu conta, já estava fazendo. E então, para sua surpresa, Snape abriu os olhos devagar. Ele encontrou os olhos escuros como dois túneis sem fim. Se sobressaltou de leve e o toque se desfez.

- Olá. – disse James, num sussurro. Balançou a cabeça de leve. Por que estava falando daquele jeito?

- Oi... – disse Snape e então sentiu uma pontada direta na cabeça. – Ai... – gemeu franzindo o cenho.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira. – disse James ao vê-lo mostrar sinal de dor.

- Está tudo bem, não foi tão forte. – informou.

James olhou novamente para ele e chegou perto, apoiando-se no batente da cama. O outro continuou:

- Você... Me pegou quando fui atingido. Foi você, não foi? – ele disse com a voz meio falha.

- Sim... – disse James e engoliu em seco.

- Obrigado... – disse ele virando a cabeça de lado, os olhos nos do outro.

Por um momento James enrubesceu. Era nítido isso em sua face e ele não soube explicar por que.

- Ah... Tudo bem! Não foi nada! – disse sem jeito. Ele viu Snape engolir em seco.- Acho bom chamar a enfermeira agora.

Não esperou o outro responder. Logo a enfermeira estava ao lado da cama dando a Snape a segunda dose do remédio, desta vez via oral e não venosa.

- Há mais alguém para vê-lo, Sr. Snape. – ela disse num meio sorriso. – O amigo desta garoto aqui. – disse ela apontando para James.

Snape arregalou levemente os olhos. Como assim?

- Ah... Claro... Obrigado... – disse sem entender nada. James vir vê-lo já era estranho, mais o amigo?

- Me despeço de você então. Só pode entrar um por vez. – explicou James colocando as mãos nos bolsos e andando para trás. - Até mais.

Foi neste momento que a porta se abriu. James bateu as costas em alguém e a expressão no rosto de Severus se modificou. Ele engoliu em seco de novo. Seu coração batia tão rápido que seu rosto ganhou cor.

- Pai? – murmurou.

James olhou para trás e viu o homem alto e muito sério. Indiferente e frio. Aquela postura lhe causou arrepios.

- Ah... Desculpe Sr. Snape. – disse James polidamente, mas o homem passou por ele sem dizer nada.

Olhava fixamente para o filho enquanto se dirigia à cama. A enfermeira tratou de colocar James para fora.

- Sinto muito, mas tive de dar preferência ao pai dele ao invés de seu amigo... Ele acaba de chegar.

- Sem problemas... – disse James reticente. Ele não havia gostado da postura do Sr. Snape, apenas isso.

Logo a porta se fechou e ele encontrou Sirius do lado de fora, com a mesma cara de espanto.

- Não conhecia o pai de Snape. – murmurou Sirius. – Ele parece tão estranho...

- Sim, tem razão. Snape se agitou quando viu ele entrando, mas não foi uma agitação de alegria. – comentou James.

Os amigos se entreolharam.

- Não vai dar para espionar, é arriscado. – disse Sirius.

- O quê? Sirius Black com medo do perigo? Agora sim eu enfarto. – comentou James de olhos arregalados.

- Não estou com medo! – disse Sirius estufando o peito. – Não tenho medo de nada.

- Então me dê cobertura, pois vou espionar os dois.

Sirius começou a olhar ao redor, certificando-se de que ninguém apareceria. James abriu a porta da enfermaria com todo cuidado e passou a olhar os dois lá dentro. Entretanto o Sr. Snape falava muito baixo e ele estava na frente do filho, impossibilitando a visão de James.

- Não adianta, não vejo nem escuto nada. – comentou James fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Vamos embora, James. Depois damos um jeito de descobrir alguma coisa.

Enquanto os dois garotos iam para a Grifinória, Tobias Snape olhava firmemente para seu filho enquanto ele explicava o que havia acontecido.

- E então foi isso. Um balaço me acertou e eu caí. – resumiu engolindo em seco e de vez em outra olhava para o pai. Ele tremia de leve, bem de leve.

O pai o analisava intensamente. Tobias ouviu então um barulho de porta se fechando. Era a enfermeira que saia de lá por algum motivo, com alguns papéis. Tobias acompanhou este movimento com o canto dos olhos. Assim que ela saiu pegou Snape pelo braço e o tirou da cama.

- Vamos. – disse secamente.

Snape levou um susto. Sentiu o mundo girar ao ser tirado da cama bruscamente. Era puxado pelo pai às pressas para fora da enfermaria. Snape queria perguntar o que estava havendo, mas não havia por que perguntar. Ele sabia. Ele sabia como eram as coisas. Seus olhos acompanhavam atordoado os corredores sendo percorridos. Para onde estaria sendo levado? Sentia seu coração disparado. Sentia seu coração na boca. Sentia as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos. Entretanto a viagem não durou tanto. Ele foi arremessado dentro da primeira sala que foi encontrada no castelo. Ela estava vazia, escura e fria.

Tobias fechou a porta. A luz que os iluminava era a da lua, através da janela. Snape via com perfeição a silhueta do pai. E quando ele andou dois passos em sua direção viu seu rosto parcialmente iluminado. Seu pai tinha olhos azuis muito claros. Ele já havia herdado os olhos da mãe: negros. Snape engoliu em seco. Suas mãos tremiam no chão. A mancha roxa em seu rosto destacava-se.

- Você é um desastre. – começou o pai. – Não faz nada certo, mesmo quando tem uma oportunidade, como no jogo. Uma oportunidade para ser um destaque e não isso que você é hoje, que sempre foi, um nada ou um verme.

Snape engoliu em seco. Tremia cada vez mais. Não tinha o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Abaixou a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas. E não era tristeza, era desespero. Sempre o desespero. Sempre o medo de ser a última vez, nunca um alívio. O medo de doer e doer e doer tanto que seria impossível algum tipo de alívio depois.

- Levante a cabeça! – sibilou o pai entre dentes, com ódio. Isso só fez com que Snape tremesse mais. Não conseguia levantar a cabeça.

Quando Tobias viu que ele não ia se mexer o sangue lhe subiu à cabeça. Agarrou o menino pela camisa e o ergueu a sua altura.

- Levante a maldita cabeça! – sibilava o pai, trazendo-o para perto. – Você é muito covarde! – continuava ele.

Snape mantinha os olhos bem fechados. Sua cabeça latejava agora, por causa da queda. Ele sentia-se estrangulado, por causa da forma que o pai lhe segurava. Ele levou as mãos até o pescoço num sinal de que estava se sufocando, mas o pai não fez nada além de sacudi-lo e dizer as mesmas coisas.

_**Me ajude, fiz isso de novo**_

_**Eu estive aqui muitas vezes antes**_

_**Machuquei a mim mesmo de novo hoje**_

_**E a pior parte é que não tem ninguém para culpar**_

O homem largou o menino com tudo. Snape caiu no chão sentindo o ombro doer. Ele não emitia nenhum som. O pai não emitia som algum. O único barulho era o som abafado das batidas. Sua mente estava tão confusa... Não conseguia formular um pensamento coeso. Só que nestes poucos segundos de distração foi pego de surpresa. O pai lhe segurou pelos cabelos, erguendo-o.

_**Seja meu amigo**_

_**Me segure, me envolva**_

_**Me desvende**_

_**Eu sou pequeno**_

_**Preciso de carinho**_

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Encontrou os olhos azuis e frios do pai. A dor. A dor sempre era indescritível, mas ela sempre conseguia ficar pior. Ele bateu o corpo do garoto contra a parede. Snape sentiu sua cabeça estalar. Tobias largou seus cabelos, com as mãos preenchidas de fios negros. Snape olhou para ele tonto e em seguida não viu mais nada. Só sentiu o golpe certeiro no rosto e o gosto amargo do sangue em sua boca. Mais um barulho surdo e seu corpo escorregou pela parede, até o chão.

_**Me aqueça**_

- Levante. – disse ele numa voz baixa e direta. Snape estava atordoado de dor. – Levante agora.

Como não houve reação, Tobias o ergueu e o segurou firme. Viu o sangue escorrendo numa linha triste pelos seus lábios até seu queixo, marcando a pele branca. Seus olhos negros estavam ainda mais escuros e agora as lágrimas escorriam tristes, pesadas.

- Você é um verme. – ele disse se aproximando dos lábios de Snape, sussurando, fechando os olhos. – Desprezível.

Snape respirou fundo. Sentiu o perfume do pai entrar por suas narinas e isso o fez estremecer. Lembranças ruins, muito ruins. O cheiro amadeirado forte com o cheiro dele mesmo, indescritível.

_**E me respire**_

O pai sentiu a respiração alterada do filho. Ele o apertou mais nos braços. Agora ele sentia o cheiro do sangue e do sal. Sentia a pele fria e o tremor por todo o corpo dele. Um sorriso de escárnio se desenhou em seu rosto. Ele soltou o garoto apenas para arrancar a capa que ele usava e jogá-la longe. Arrancou sua camisa branca estourando os botões sem cerimônia. Snape se abaixou e abraçou a própria cabeça, se protegendo. O pai tirou o cinto. Snape ouviu o barulho do couro.

- Não faça isso, por favor... – ele sussurrou. – Por favor...

_**Ah, eu me perdi de novo**_

_**Me perdi e não há lugar nenhum pra me achar**_

_**É, eu acho que posso quebrar**_

_**Me perdi de novo e me sinto inseguro**_

A capa preta do unifome estava embolada no chão, ao alcance dele. Ao primeiro choque ele se arrastou e tentou alcançá-la. Mas cada vez que tentava sentia um novo choque e sentia seu corpo ficar fraco, como se estivesse amortecendo.

- Apenas covardes imploram. – surgiu a voz seca e direta. E então veio mais um golpe, forte e certeiro, que fez o corpo dele se estender no chão. Quase alcançou a capa.

Agora ele estava imóvel. Pelo brilho da lua Tobias conseguia ver um certo brilho na pele de Snape. Era uma linha fina de suor e sangue. Ele segurou firme o braço do filho e o ergueu. Snape não conseguia ficar de pé. Estava com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos lisos e um pouco molhados nas pontas cobriam seu rosto e grudavam em seu peito. O pai segurou o queixo do filho e o ergueu. Os olhos dele estavam fechados.

- Abra os olhos.

Nada.

- Abra os olhos.

Nada de novo.

- Abra! – veio a ordem que novamente não foi obedecida.

Snape foi acertado em cheio em um dos olhos. Sentiu seu supercílio ser cortado e o sangue fluir novamente. Aquilo havia doído muito e ele caiu em lágrimas. Agora seu choro era doído e evidente. Não aguentava mais.

- Eu disse para você abrir! – sibilou o pai no ouvido dele.

Snape abriu os olhos com dificuldade. O pai segurou seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhar dentro de seus olhos.

_**Seja meu amigo**_

_**Me segure, me envolva**_

_**Me desvende**_

_**Eu sou pequeno**_

_**Preciso de carinho**_

_**Me aqueça**_

- Espero que não perca mais nenhuma oportunidade, porque na próxima vez não haverá próxima vez. – informou o pai, o hálito saindo quente e sem odor.

Snape mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Em um deles o sangue atrapalhava. O pai passou a observar cada detalhe. O sangue em um dos olhos, o sangue nos lábios, a marca roxa do acidente, agora a outra marca roxa que ficaria em um de seus olhos, os cabelos caídos em seu peito, arrancados quando foi segurado por eles... E os olhos escuros transbordando lágrimas, lágrimas avermelhadas agora. Ele deslizou as mãos até a cintura do garoto e o abraçou. Uma mão na base de sua coluna e a outra em sua cabeça. Ele apoiou a cabeça do filho em seu ombro. Sentiu o coração do menino bater absurdamente rápido. Sim, o medo.

_**E me respire**_

Snape sentiu um beijo leve em seu rosto molhado de sangue e lágrimas. Aquilo era assustador. Por que ele estava fazendo isso depois de tudo aquilo? Sentiu as mãos do pai acariciarem seus cabelos e a base de sua coluna. Sentiu que ele deitava o rosto em seu rosto. Sentiu sua respiração em seu pescoço, seus cabelos tocando os seus, tocando suas feridas sensíveis.

- Eu o amo tanto que fico doente. – murmurou o pai.

Ele se afastou e deu um beijo na testa do filho, depois em seus olhos. Snape fechou os olhos com força sinalizando dor, mas isso não impediu que ele prosseguisse e depositasse um beijo suave em seus lábios. Snape se afastou. Estava acabado. Sabia disso, porque o pai estava imóvel. Ele aproveitou a situação e pegou todas as suas coisas do chão e saiu apressado, a pesada porta de madeira se fechando com força atrás dele.

oOo

Quando James deitou na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto, podia ouvir Sirius dormindo feito uma pedra. Tinha a sensação de que toda a situação havia desgastado o amigo, apesar de tudo. Respirou fundo. A tranquilidade àquela hora na Grifinória era o esperado, afinal eram onze e meia da noite. James lembrou de Snape deitado na cama e de seu pai entrando para vê-lo. Será que ele havia levado Snape para casa? Mas seria para tanto? Respirou fundo de novo. Não aguentaria esperar até o dia seguinte para saber se o sonserino estava na escola ou não. Mas como descobriria isso àquela hora? Snape teria recebido alta? James resolveu parar de pensar e saiu da Grifnória juntamente com sua Capa da Invisibilidade.

Ao se esgueirar pelos corredores, o primeiro local que pensou em ir foi à enfermaria. Lá chegando viu que Snape não estava. Achou aquilo estranho, mas nem tanto, talvez houvesse sido liberado ou ido embora com o pai. Saiu de lá e seguiu pelos corredores. Deveria tentar entrar na Sonserina ou seria estupidez demais? Ficou pensando por algum tempo. Mesmo que ele fosse como entraria? Ele não tinha a senha... Talvez se esperasse o monitor da casa e explicasse a situação... Chamariam Snape ao menos? Mas ele se submeteria a isso? No dia seguinte toda a escola saberia e com que cara ele ficaria?

- Que droga! – ele disse entre dentes.

Mas James não precisou pensar muito mais. Ele ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor e ficou em silêncio aguardando para ver quem era. Debaixo da capa estava invisível a todos. Não demorou pra escutar uma respiração e em seguida passos. Ele engoliu em seco. Tinha uma impressão ruim, muito ruim, o que seria? Então ele viu. Seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um tom de surpresa inesperado, um tipo de confusão. Era Snape ali, mas... Ferido? Ele entrou num vão de um corredor e tirou a capa, escondendo-a. Como era feita de um tecido leve, não fazia volume. Ele logo saiu do vão do corredor e foi de encontro ao sonserino, que não tinha visto ele.

- Ei Snape... – chamou James baixo.

Neste momento o garoto olhou pra frente e o viu. Assim que ergueu a cabeça James arregalou os olhos, vendo o estado em que ele se encontrava. Snape pareceu se assustar porque virou as costas e começou a correr.

- Espere! – disse James que logo correu atrás dele. Não foi difícil alcançá-lo. – Ei, calma, espere aí! – ele disse segurando o outro pelo braço.

- Ai... – o outro gemeu na hora pelo toque.

- Desculpe, não quis machucá-lo. – disse James que estava chocado com o estado do garoto. – Calma, me deixa te ajudar. – ele disse, agora segurando devagar em seu braço.

Snape respirou fundo. Seu coração estava acelerado. E agora, o que faria? Como explicaria aquilo? Estava atordoado. A dor era muita e a humilhação também. Tudo o que ele queria era se enfiar dentro de um buraco e não sair nunca mais. James empurrou os óculos para a ponte do nariz. Os olhos permaneciam arregalados. Ele levantou o queixo de Snape com uma das mãos, devagar.

- Seu... Olho... – ele comentou então, mas nem terminou porque viu os lábios e todo o resto. – Nossa.

Snape fechou os olhos para segurar o choro. Não poderia chorar daquela forma na frente de James. Mas seu mundo estava tão confuso e tão dolorido nas últimas horas que não se importava de fato com mais nada. Estava mais do que arruinado, o que teria mais a perder? Não aguentava mais a violência que _sempre_ sofria. Então ele olhou dentro dos olhos de James e para o outro isso pareceu um pedido silêncioso de ajuda.

- Vamos ir para outro lugar.

- Onde? – o outro finalmente disse.

James engoliu em seco.

- Vou te levar para outro lugar. Consegue andar?

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sabe guardar segredos?

- Sim. – ele resondeu sem olhá-lo.

James puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade e cobriu aos dois. Snape se impressionou com ela, pois eram difíceis de achar. James passou um braço em torno da cintura do outro e o trouxe mais para perto. Conhecia um atalho para a Grifinória. Caminhou com Snape até lá sem dizer nada. Tudo estava muito confuso em sua cabeça e ele queria entender o detalhes. Assim que chegaram no quadro, Snape se sobressaltou:

- Me trouxe até a Grifinória?

- E qual o problema? Por isso perguntei se podia guardar segredos! – James então lhe ofereceu um sorriso e Snape enrusbeceu. Não estava habituado com gentilezas, principalmente vindas do outro.

Logo os dois passaram pelo quadro e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém ali àquele horário e a sala estava quente por causa da lareira que havia sido acessa há pouco tempo. A sala estava escura então James tratou de acender a lareira novamente.

- Sente-se, Snape. – disse ele ao garoto e ele se sentou no amplo sofá em frente à lareira. James sentou ao seu lado. – Deixe-me ver isso...

James segurou o queixo do outro e viu todos os sinais de ferimento. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que houve? – perguntou suavemente.

Snape abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. James desviou o olhar do dele e se levantou. Foi até o banheiro mais próximo e voltou com duas toalhas brancas e um recipiente com água. Ele sentou na frente do garoto e continuou a falar:

- Infelizmente a aula do Slughorn parece que foi premeditada. – ele comentou pegando o tubinho com a poção feita na aula. – Isso pode ajudar, não pode? – perguntou o outro num tom de voz visivelmente triste.

- Sim, pode sim... Não pra tudo, mas pode. – explicou Snape.

- Você está só com a capa da escola?

- É... basicamente. Eu estava indo até minha casa para me vestir.

- Não pode me dizer o que houve? – insistiu James.

- Não agora... Por favor. – disse ele levantando a cabeça e olhando dentro dos olhos do outro. Percebeu que o sangue estava seco em seus lábios assim como em um dos olhos. Estava com o rosto bem roxo, bem marcado.

- Certo, tudo bem. – disse James. Sentiu seu coração gelar. Aquilo estava deprimindo-o demais.

Ele fez menção de tirar a capa do outro, mas Snape não deixou.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – disse baixo, olhando para o outro lado.

- Ok, não vamos mexer com isso então... – disse James reticente olhando-o fechar vergonhosamente a capa por cima da camisa branca rasgada. – Posso cuidar do seu rosto? – ele indagou então.

Snape virou para ele em sinal afirmativo. Ele se aproximou com a toalha úmida para tirar, devagar, as marcas de sangue. Primeiro dos lábios e então dos olhos. Snape franziu o cenho e James parou, assustado.

- Me perdoe, não quis te machucar.

- Tudo bem, não é sua culpa, está ardendo.

James continuou o trabalho com toda paciência e delicadeza possível. Snape fechou os olhos enquanto ele o limpava. Sentiu então que James chegou mais perto, porque sentiu algo mais quente na sua frente. Ele observava os detalhes do rosto de Snape. Como alguém seria capaz de bater nele daquela forma? Era muita crueldade. Ele jamais se veria judiando de uma pessoa, seja ela quem fosse.

- Como devo usar a poção em você, Snape? – James perguntou tocando devagar uma das sobrancelhas de Snape com as pontas dos dedos. O garoto abriu os olhos devagar.

- Com a própria toalha, onde está machucado. – ele respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.

James embebeceu a toalha com um pouco da poção. Ele levou novamente a toalha até o ferimento nos lábios.

- Ah... – Snape gemeu. – Está forte demais. – ele murmurou. – James se assustou de novo e se afastou.

- Sinto muito, fui eu quem fiz esta. Achei que tinha acertado...

- Está certa, apenas muito concentrada. Dilua um pouco na água.

James fez o que o outro pediu. Enquanto o fazia percebeu que o outro começou a chorar. Aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse ainda pior. Terminou logo de diluir a poção e segurou o rosto do outro com as duas mãos:

- Ei, calma, por favor. Não chore. – ele pediu. James não sabia lidar com essas coisas de lágrimas. Era coração mole, mole demais.

- Não aguento mais... – o outro desabafou. – _Dói_ demais.

James trouxe Snape para perto de si, num abraço. Sentiu a cabeça do outro em seu ombro, sentiu as lágrimas em sua roupa. Não sabia o que dizer. Quando deu por si estava acariciando de leve o rosto do outro, enquanto ele chorava. Estava confortando-o.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não vai ficar não... – ele disse num murmúrio.

- Eu _prometo_ que vai. – disse James num instinto de proteção.

Ele afastou o garoto e voltou a cuidar de cada um de seus ferimentos.

- Primeiro vamos cuidar disso, depois vamos conversar e ver o que pode ser feito, está bem?

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou com que James terminasse com os cuidados. Dali a 15 minutos o rosto de Snape estava melhor: a poção agia com certa rapidez, mas mesmo assim ele ficou com algumas marcas: a do balaço, na boca e no supercílio.

- Eu vou pegar uma camisa minha pra você usar, aí você fica mais a vontade. – afirmou James. Não esperou o outro concordar, levantou e foi buscar a camisa. Dali a pouco estava com ela nas mãos. – Pronto, se vista.

Snape pegou a camisa das mãos de James. Tirou a capa e os restos do tecido do que fora sua camisa. Então James viu diversas marcas roxas pelo corpo do sonserino. Aquilo o perturbou ainda mais. Aquilo eram marcas de... Cinto? James sentiu seu estômago afundar. Agora parecia deduzir quem havia espancado Snape. O outro percebeu a surpresa nele.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – disse enfim.

- Severus... – James começou. Aquilo chamou toda a atenção de Snape. James percebeu. – Posso chamá-lo assim?

- Sim, pode. – disse um pouco sem graça.

- Foi seu pai, não foi? – perguntou com calma. – Por quê? – resumiu.

Snape não se sobressaltou. Uma hora teria de falar sobre isso. Não adiantava mais ficar fugindo, mas mesmo assim ainda era difícil. Nunca falara sobre isso com ninguém, exceto com seu diário. Ele olhou para James e começou:

- Ah James, é complicado demais. – disse com sinceridade, se sentindo a vontade ao falar o nome do outro.

James sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Snape jamais havia o chamado pelo primeiro nome. Eles estavam criando um tipo de cumplicidade, sem perceber. James refletiu por um instante.

- Tá, quando quiser conversamos sobre isso. – disse ele, um pouco longe. Agora ele pensava em como as coisas haviam mudado em poucas horas. Percebeu como os fatos mandavam nas atitudes que as pessoas tinham ou deixavam de ter.

Snape olhou para James com calma. Ele foi correspondido com o mesmo tipo de olhar. A sala estava silenciosa e quente por causa da lareira. Tudo parecia tão normal, tão corriqueiro, mas tudo estava absolutamente diferente. Agora James pensava em com ou se devia contar ao outro que sabia que ele seria colocado no jogo. Por causa daquilo agora ele estava ali, ferido. Entretanto se contasse isso perderia de vez uma confiança que ele acreditava estar adquirindo do outro. Por outro lado o que isso importava afinal? Eles não brigavam sempre? Mas agora as coisas pareciam estar mais sérias porque a impressão passada era que, se continuasse naquele ritmo, o pai de Snape bem poderia machucá-lo _demais_. James se sentia um pouco confuso naquele momento. Precisava pensar.

Já Snape não entendia como em pouco tempo James havia mudado tão radicalmente de postura e ele idem. Nunca imaginou que poderia encontrar um amigo no seu inimigo. E agora que estava mais calmo percebia que em horas havia até mesmo abraçado a ele. Havia sentido suas mãos deslizarem por seu rosto num sinal de carinho, as mesmas mãos que já o haviam machucado muito também. Como podia? Aquilo era confuso para ele, demais. Não era exatamente bom criar uma dependência sentimental do seu inimigo. Mas será que eles eram inimigos ainda? Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente.

James viu cada movimento dele. Por um momento sentiu uma ânsia enorme de abraçá-lo de novo, de tentar tirar a dor e a aflição com suas próprias mãos. Mas de onde estava vindo aquela vontade que nunca havia existido? Ele olhou para as mãos e as viu tremer. Ele olhou de novo para Snape. Ele abriu os olhos devagar. Focalizou a imagem de James, mas não por muito tempo, pois ele se levantou e foi em sua direção. A sombra dele o cobriu e ele viu James fazer o gesto padrão dele: arrumar os óculos na ponte do nariz. Só que desta vez não havia um sorriso de escárnio. Era somente este movimento e depois um outro. Snape sentiu uma das mãos de James segurar delicadamente seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos. Ele se abaixou e então se sentou bem perto de Snape.

- Não vou deixar mais isso acontecer com você. Não se esqueça. – ele dizia devagar, a voz suave. – Ninguém mais vai te machucar porque eu não vou deixar. – finalizou olhando para Snape de uma forma que ele jamais havia sido olhado antes. Aquilo abalou todas as estruturas dele. Ele engoliu em seco. Ele entreabriu os olhos para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. James se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo suave no rosto. Snape fechou os olhos. Uau. O que era aquilo?

- Obrigado. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, quase sem voz. Piscou muitas vezes de nervoso. Sentia seu coração bater por todo o corpo. Totalmente sem jeito ele virou o rosto e deu um beijo suave no rosto de James. Só que James não se virou. Sentiu parcialmente os lábios de Snape nos dele.

- Nossa... – James sussurrou.

Snape ficou paralisado. O que era tudo aquilo? O que era aquelas sensações todas, o que estavam fazendo afinal?

- Desculpe. – o sonserino disse baixo, indicando que aquela não havia sido sua intenção.

- Está tudo bem... – murmurou James acariciando o rosto e os cabelos de Snape, dando-lhe outro beijo, mas desta vez mais perto dos lábios. Ele se recostou no sofá respirando fundo.

- Eu preciso voltar para a Sonserina... – disse Snape olhando para baixo. Estava envergonhado.

- Fique comigo. – pediu James. Aquilo aos ouvidos de Snape soou de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar, mas era único.

- Eu não posso... – explicava nervosamente – Teremos problemas se me encontrarem aqui com você.

- Quando faltar uma hora para o pessoal acordar eu te levo até a Sonserina. – insistiu James.

- Mas e se não acordarmos na hora certa? – indagou Snape, ainda sem coragem de olhá-lo.

- Nós não vamos dormir. – disse James e sorriu.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

- Não? – perguntou sentindo um tipo de aflição, mas não era algo ruim.

James sorriu enquanto bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos. Toda vez que galanteava uma garota ele fazia isso. Foi então que o sorriso em seu rosto morreu. Sua própria imagem em sua cabeça lhe fez este _pequeno_ lembrete. Ele galanteava _garotas_. Nada contra galantear garotos, mas além de ser a primeira vez tratava-se de Snape! Desde quando ele galanteava Snape? Por que raios estava galanteando Snape? O próprio percebeu que a expressão no rosto dele mudou. Ele ficou observando então, uma indagação evidente.

- Bem... – começou James, percebendo o quanto era estranho ele mudar de expressão de repente. – Bem... Não é preciso, mas se você quiser, tudo bem também.

Por um momento Snape achou aquilo engraçado. James parecia ser tão confiante de si, para ele era nítido que ele havia feito algum tipo de proposta e que agora estava voltando atrás, por timidez. Não que ele fosse a pessoa mais segura do mundo, mas no caso era evidente. Ele se restringiu a dar um leve sorriso. Aquilo não passou batido por James que nunca havia visto sombra de sorriso em Snape. O sonserino percebeu que o grifinório o observava com curiosidade e seu sorriso se ampliou, mesmo sem querer.

- Nunca havia visto seu sorriso antes. – comentou James sem graça.

- Não havia motivos para sorrir. – confessou, sua tristeza constante entrelinhas. Mas James não absorveu o negativismo da frase.

- Agora há? – ele perguntou e depois sentiu que talvez aquilo houvesse sido um pouco arrogante, mas não conseguiu evitar.

O sorriso em Snape foi morrendo aos poucos. Seu olhar se perdeu no nada. Havia motivos para sorrir agora? Por um lado sim,mas até quando? Não entendia, mas tinha a leve impressão de que mesmo o motivo de seus esparsos sorrisos poderiam lhe trazer mais lágrimas do que o previsto. Não quis e não disse isso a James, porque poderia soar estranho por muitos motivos, além de possivelmente gerar uma série de questionamentos os quais ele não estava afim de responder.

- Falei algo errado? – perguntou James, ansioso.

Snape levantou a cabeça e sorriu de novo, levemente.

- Não, não disse.

Nem mesmo James sabia por que se sentia tão ansioso. Ele queria poder entender melhor a cabeça do outro, o que ele pensava e estava pensando,mas parecia ser uma invasão de privacidade. Ele queria se aproximar mais porque agora estava intrigado com quem seria Severus Snape, mas como fazer isso sem ser rápido demais e afastá-lo? Como sanar esta curiosidade sem se expor? Ele não queria se expor. Mas como não se exporia se já até prometia segurança a ele? Snape arrumou a camisa de James em seu corpo. Estava grande nele, mas ainda era melhor que a sua que estava rasgada. James não deixou esse movimento passar desapercebido.

- Ficou bem em você. – comentou e isso deixou o outro ainda mais tímido. Os elogios estavam espantando ele. Talvez fosse melhor deixar a conversa mais suave. – Venha, fique mais perto de mim.

Aquele pedido assustou um pouco a Snape. Até agora James havia se aproximado dele de algumas formas, mas agora estava pedindo algo. Ele colocou nervosamente o cabelo atrás da orelha. James percebeu isso, até porque ele tremia. Pensou então o quanto aquilo realmente podia ser confuso pra ele. No mesmo dia pela manhã eram inimigos e agora... Agora? Fora o fato de que há minutos atrás ele tinha sido muito machucado e de certa forma agora estava recebendo carinho. Não quis deixar o outro em uma situação desconfortável por mais tempo. Tratou de tomar todas as atitudes. Se aproximou um pouco mais e o puxou devagar pelo braço. Deitou sua cabeça em seu peito e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos e lisos.

- Pode dormir se achar melhor. – ele disse. – Eu prometo que não vou deixar de te acordar na hora certa.

Snape não disse nada. Aquilo estava mais do que surreal. Seu coração batia tão forte que não cabia dentro do peito. Ele fechou os olhos e esqueceu do cheiro e do gosto do pai porque agora sentia o cheiro de James e porque agora tinha o gosto dele nos lábios, mesmo que suavemente. E agora ninguém puxava seus cabelos, ninguém lhe batia no rosto. Foi acalmando o coração aos poucos. Dali há alguns segundos James sentiu Snape envolvendo-o com os braços, se sentindo um pouco mais confortável. Ele mirava a lareira, o fogo e pensou o quanto aquele momento calmo, silencioso estava lhe fazendo bem. O quanto poderia ser assim sempre, sem maiores explicações, sem ninguém para encher o saco. A vida podia sim se resumir a momentos de paz.

_**Luz fraca da alvorada**_

_**Estou escutando você respirando**_

_**Sem precisar de nada**_

_**Você é doçura profunda**_

_**Você é lindo, leve, suave**_

_**Eu não consigo sentir meus lábios**_

- Acho que não vou dormir. – Snape disse com a voz abafada.

James sorriu. Deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Snape. O garoto se ergueu então para olhá-lo nos olhos. James sorriu de novo para ele. Tentava não focalizar aquelas marcas de agressão, mas era difícil. Aquilo estava revoltando-o de uma forma incontrolável. Ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele com cuidado para na feri-lo. Pensou em dizer algo, mas não disse. Entretanto os olhos disseram. Disseram de uma forma que ele jamais poderia dizer.

- Ah Merlin... – ele divagou.

_**Eu estou afundando, eu não quero **__**que seja diferente**_

_**Eu estou afundando, indo pelo ralo**_

Novamente ele sentiu aquela necessidade de estar ainda mais perto. Deu um beijo suave na testa dele, mostrando o pescoço branco, as veias a mostra. Seus lábios estavam quentes. Ele sentiu a pele fria de Snape. Frio. Sempre o frio e por quê? Por que tinha que ser frio se poderia ser quente? Por que, se poderia desmanchar na língua e ativar cada sentido de gosto e prazer? Por que, se poderia ser tão envolvente quanto a mais poderosa droga? Ah o risco e o perigo do vício... E havia algo melhor do que ser dependente do amor?

_**Não me deixe mal, eu te imploro**_

_**Não me deixe mal, eu nã**__**o vou te deixar **_

_**Não me deixe mal**_

Ele beijou de leve os olhos de Snape. Um beijo tão suave que não poderia ser sentido se os sentidos do outro não estivessem tão sensíveis. Então o que era frio começou a ganhar alguma temperatura mais humana. Um pequeno sinal, um pequeno indício de que estava no caminho certo. Um beijo então onde havia dor. Ali perto dos lábios. Ali ele podia demorar mais e sentir cada fibra dos lábios explodir, amortecer. Então a temperatura que agora já era mais humana se tornou gloriosamente quente.

- Por favor... – James ouviu, bem baixo. E agora não estava suplicando para não sentir dor. Sim, era impressionante como tudo podia ser diferente, de acordo com as situações.

A resposta de James não veio em palavras. Ele tomou os lábios de Snape com uma suavidade que jamais havia imposto num beijo. Era como se fizesse assim para que ele sentisse o cuidado que ele teria sempre ao tocá-lo. Ele degustava os lábios de Snape como se fosse mel se desfazendo em sua língua. Nunca havia sentido isso num beijo. E ele não tinha pressa alguma em se afastar. O beijo seguia suave e demorado. Então ele sentiu pela primeira vez o toque de Snape. Sentia suas mãos em seu rosto, depois em seu pescoço, depois os braços circundando seu pescoço. Foi então que ambos sentiram um gosto de sangue. Snape se afastou.

- Desculpe. – ele disse. Agora seu rosto tinha cor e seus olhos não tinham nenhum pesar. James viu o sangue vermelho nos lábios de Snape. A visão toda dele o entorpecia, exatamente como o ópio faria.

Ele se aproximou dele e tomou com a língua o sangue nos lábios e prosseguiu o beijo. Era como se estivesse total e absolutamente necessitado da sensação que estava tendo. Ele abraçou Snape enquanto o beijava e devagar ele foi deitando o outro no sofá, se ajeitando com ele. Quando o beijo cessou ele encontrou os dois olhos negros dentro dos dele. Nunca havia se deparado com aquela imagem. Parecia outra pessoa ali, alguém muito diferente do garoto apático que ele via. Talvez estivesse vendo um primeiro sinal de vida. Era como se Snape estivesse somente agora entendendo uma série de coisas a respeito do porque das coisas.

_**Então **__**o passado é anulado e eu sou uma pessoa comum**_

_**Nós somos um**_

_**Seu rosto torna-se o sol**_

_**E eu estou viciado na alegria que as pequenas coisas**_

_**Aquelas pequenas coisas... Que as pequenas coisas trazem**_

Ele sorriu. Mas desta vez ele sorriu por completo, não apenas um sinal no rosto. James sorriu para ele de volta. Aquilo se chamava plenitude. Ele tocou os cabelos sedosos do outro e beijou novamente sua testa. Sentia-se tão bem que mal podia acreditar.

- Ah Severus... – ele murmurou e então sentiu cada parte do outro se arrepiando. Ele sorriu para isso.

Ele deitou ao lado do outro e o puxou carinhosamente para ele deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Snape apoiou a mão em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se calmo. James acariciava seus cabelos e sentiu que ele relaxava cada vez mais, logo estaria dormindo. James olhava para o teto da sala comunal da Grifinória e jamais imaginou que um dia estaria assim com alguém lá dentro, principalmente um garoto, principalmente um sonserino, principalmente Snape. Mas agora estava feito e ele não se arrependia. Ele era uma pessoa intensa e gostava de participar de tudo que fosse intenso. Bem, ele havia feito a descoberta do ano. O que aconteceria depois, pensaria depois. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Snape e dormiu.

Apesar da tranquilidade de espírito, James não havia se esquecido do horário. Quando era por volta de 5h30 ele despertou. Não que ele fosse um exemplo com horários, mas era uma real necessidade naquele dia. Não podia colocar as coisas em risco, a perder. Tanto ele quanto Severus não haviam se movido um centímetro. A lareira estava apagada, mas estava quente na sala da Grifinória.

- Severus... Severus, acorde. – chamou James suavamente, beijando a cabeça de Snape. Ele não demorou para acordar. Assim que o viu abriu um sorriso. – Ora... Assim você vai me acostumar muito mal! – disse James sorrindo de volta. Deu um beijo suave em sua testa. – Já é hora. Precisa voltar para a Sonserina.

- Mesmo? – disse Snape sem voz, por causa do sono.

- Sim... Mesmo! – disse e sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a saída da Grifinória. Se esconderam embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade de James e seguiram caminho até a Sonserina. Snape ia indicando o caminho e James reparou como era complicado o caminho, pelo menos da Grifinória para lá. Era como se fosse intencional, como se não quisessem que as casas se encontrassem. Aquilo soou para James como um mal presságio, mas afastou o pensamento. Assim que chegaram, James tirou a capa dos dois. Olhou Snape nos olhos.

- Bom... Até daqui a pouco. – disse James, sem querer ir.

- Bem... Até então. Obrigado. – disse Snape sem graça. Aquilo era novo demais pra ele.

Os dois ficaram parados, um na frente do outro. Ambos acabaram rindo da situação e James se aproximou de Snape e lhe deu um abraço demorado. Snape o abraçou com um pouco mais de força e então James o encostou com cuidado na parede e o beijou ternamente. Agora eles se sentiam um pouco melhor pra trocar um beijo. James já se afastava mas Snape o segurou, pedindo mais. James tornou a beijá-lo mais e então naquele momento eles sentiram que seus corpos estavam mais quentes. James se afastou.

- Nossa. – ele disse suspirando.

- Acho melhor eu entrar. – disse Snape. – Até mais! – ele disse sorrindo e entrou.

No dia seguinte no café da manhã, James estava mais do que distraído. Isso não passou batido por Remus, Peter e principalmente por Sirius. James brincava com a comida. Remus olhou de soslaio para Sirius e lhe deu uma leve cotovelada para que ele reparasse no amigo. Sirius meneou a cabeça indicando que havia entendido.

- James. – chamou ele. O amigo continuava brincando com a comida tranquilamente... – James? – disse um pouco mais alto.

- Nossa, oi, o quê? – respondeu como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio. – Precisa gritar?

Remus suspirou e Sirius olhou-o incrédulo.

- O que está havendo, afinal? Você está _viajando_! Você está em outro mundo. Não vai nos dizer? – exigiu Sirius.

- Nada. – disse James sem pensar.

- Como assim, nada?

- Nada. – disse e deu de ombros.

Remus arregalou os olhos enquanto se servia de mais leite. Sirius ficou boquiaberto.

- Peraí. Nós somos seus amigos ou o quê? – perguntou irritado.

James ia responder, mas então viu Snape entrando pela porta do Salão Principal. Ele estava com uma ótima aparência apesar do ocorrido. Era como se estivesse muito... Feliz. Ele acompanhou o garoto com os olhos até que ele se sentou na mesa da Sonserina. Ele estava de frente para James. Sirius acompanhou o olhar de James sem perder um segundo se quer. Remus seguiu o olhar de Sirius e Peter já havia desistindo de entender alguma coisa. Quando ambos os amigos perceberam que ele olhava para Snape até consideraram normal, mas então o sonserino sentou e _sorriu_ para James.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Sirius apontando para Snape.

- Não aponte, Sirius! – disse Remus abaixando a mão dele. – Que coisa feia! – mas ele nem deu atenção, continuava olhando para James, que ficou vermelho e mudo. Aquilo fez o estômago de Sirius cair no chão – Me. Explica. Isso. Agora. – disse Sirius tentando não ouvir o que sua própria mente estava sugerindo.

James respirou fundo olhando pra baixo e começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, visivelmente nervoso. Então ele olhou novamente para Snape que colocava os cabelos atrás da orelha num movimento gracioso (para James). Snape sentiu que estava sendo observado e achou aquilo engraçado. Ele riu enquanto mexia seu leite, vez ou outra olhando para James.

- Nossa... – disse James então, por causa do sorriso.

- James Potter! Estou falando com você! – disse Sirius se levantando.

- Sirius Black sente-se agora e pare com este vexame! – disse Remus olhando sério para ele. No mesmo minuto Sirius sentou.

James olhou para Remus sem acreditar nele. Desde quando ele falava assim e desde quando Sirius era tão obediente? Deixou a observação pra lá e começou:

- Desculpe a distração, Sirius. – o amigo não comentou nada, só ficou esperando enquanto o encarava nos olhos. James começou a bagunçar os cabelos nervosamente. – É só que... Bem, não sei explicar! Por isso não falo.

- Por que você e Severus Seboso Snape estou trocando _risinhos_? – perguntou Sirius enfaticamente. – Que merda é essa? – indagou nervoso.

- Não o chame assim. – foi a primeira coisa que James disse e soou tão sério que até Remus acreditou nele. Sirius ficou chocado.

- São amigos agora? – indagava Sirius, mais do que nervoso. – Explique isso, James! O que eu perdi nas últimas horas?

Como James contaria aquilo?

- Olha, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? De verdade, tenho que colocar as idéias em ordem pra conseguir te explicar.

Sirius estava em choque. Até mesmo Remus, porque estava entendendo menos ainda, nunca vira um diálogo como aquele entre os amigos.

- James, que estranho, nunca disse nada parecido para nós. – comentou Remus, ponderando. – Você pode ter seu tempo, mas confesso que é no mínimo estranho.

James começou a se sentir desconfortável. Não estava fazendo intencionalmente.

- Sinto muito Remus, não é uma escolha. Eu não sei de verdade, as coisas estão muito recentes pra mim e eu preciso entender primeiro para depois vocês entenderem.

Sirius prestava atenção em cada palavra. Sentia que iria ouvir algo que não ia gostar, em breve. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais, viu que James olhou em direção a Snape. O sonserino havia recebido uma coruja e após ler o bilhete se levantou da mesa devagar demais, como se estivesse esperando que James o visse. Ele concluiu este pensamento com certeza pela reação do amigo.

- Eu... Volto já. – disse James sem tirar os olhos da direção de Snape.

Ele não deu tempo para que nenhum de seus amigos dissesse algo. Ele saiu depressa da mesa da Grifinória e assim que Snape saiu do Salão, ele sumiu logo atrás.

- Vamos atrás deles. – disse Sirius se levantando.

- Calma, Sirius! – começou Remus – Não podemos espionar nosso próprio amigo.

- Não é espionagem. Nós nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro. Não é agora que isso vai começar.

Sirius levantou da mesa da Grifinória e foi atrás de James. Remus o seguiu para evitar que ele fizesse alguma bobagem, enquanto Peter se deliciava na quarta torta de morango, alheio a tudo.

Ambos os amigos viam Snape e James andando lado a lado, bem na frente, até que viraram à esquerda e ficaram fora de visão de qualquer pessoa. Remus e Sirius ficaram perto para ouvir a conversa. De onde estavam conseguiam ver os dois, mas tinham que tomar muito cuidado para não serem vistos. Snape se encostou na parede, apoiado num pé. Novamente colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha e então os outros dois marotos coneguiram ver as duas marcas: no supercílio e na boca. Estranho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James a ele.

- Hoje de manhã recebi uma advertência porque saí da enfermaria antes de ser liberado. Claro que eu não poderia contar que foi meu pai que me arrastou de lá a força. – começou a explicar calmamente. – O problema é que me perguntaram sobre estas marcas – explicou apontando – e eu tentei dar uma desculpa, mas não sei se fui convincente. A coruja que recebi se trata de um recado do meu pai, me alertando que eu ficasse em silêncio sobre o ocorrido, senão eu teria problemas. – finalizou olhando desolado para James.

O grifinório o puxou para um abraço demorado. Deslizava as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros de Snape. Ele se sentiu um pouco mais seguro, segurando-se nos braços no outro, que por sinal até que estavam desenvolvidos para idade, o que era normal para um jogador de Quadribol.

- Eu não vou deixar ninguém mais te machucar, eu prometi. – disse James carinhosamente.

- Eu sei, mas as aulas estão acabando e eu estou com medo de voltar pra casa. – informou o outro quase chorando.

- Eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso com você de novo.

- Mas como?

James não quis responder. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Só entenda isso. Não vai mais acontecer, acredite em mim. – disse ele afastando o outro para que ele olhasse dentro dos olhos dele.

- Certo, eu acredito. – disse Snape olhando pra ele. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso suave.

Remus e Sirius estavam chocados com o conteúdo da conversa e com a intimidade dos dois.

- Como isso? Desde quando? – perguntou Remus à Sirius.

- Eu não faço idéia! Estou tão chocado quanto. Ok, nós fomos visitá-lo por causa do acidente, até aí normal, mas isso? Não sei quando _isso_ aconteceu.

James segurou Snape pela nuca suavemente e o trouxe para um beijo suave. Tinha os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos longos e escuros. Era um beijo muito intenso e apaixonado. Agora ele circundava com o outro braço a contura de Snape. Ele o segurava assim e passava segurança a ele que se entregava totalmente naquele ato, como se fosse a coisa mais habitual do mundo.

Ao ver isso Sirius não aguentou e Remus não coneguiu impedi-lo.

- Então era isso, James Potter? – disse em alto e bom tom, cruzando os braços. – Era isso que não conseguia explicar?

Os dois garotos se desvencilharam do beijo num susto imenso. Snape olhou para Sirius com olhos arregalados. Seu rosto chocou Remus imediatamente assim como a Sirius. Snape percebeu os olhares sobre ele e engoliu em seco abaixou a cabeça como se quisesse esconder as marcas. James o viu fazer isso e odiou tudo aquilo. Ele levantou a cabeça dele pelo queixo e deslizou uma das mãos por seu rosto. O trouxe para um abraço. Novamente a sensação de segurança. Snape passou os braços por ele e afundou a cabeça em seu peito.

Remus olhava tudo aquilo e sentiu que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele sabia do instinto protetor do amigo e agora que ouvira a conversa entendeu que Snape passava algum tipo de abuso forte. Sabia que ele sempre havia sido só e aquilo lhe pareceu triste demais. Quantos problemas não teria e só agora estava tendo alguma ajuda. Ele olhou pra baixo com as mãos na cintura enquanto andava.

- Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin. Deduza tudo rapidamente como sei que é capaz e não seja injusto.

Aquilo surpreendeu a todos os presentes.

- Como assim, Remus?

Remus parou e olhou para ele, sério.

- Não percebe que Severus está sofrendo algo sério? Os dois se aproximaram por causa disso e agora estão juntos. – disse Remus explicando o óbvio.

Sirius levou um tempo pra entender aquela frase.

- É isso, James? – perguntou, desistindo de brigar.

- Sim. – disse James somente, ainda abraçando Snape que não dizia nada e nem olhava para ninguém.

Sirius respirou fundo.

- Certo. Vamos Remus. – chamou Sirius se virando para ir embora.

- Está tudo bem, James. – disse Remus para tranquilizá-lo. – Ele só está assim porque não contou antes. Não há problema algum. – disse e sorriu.

Ele se aproximou dos dois e tocou de leve o ombro de Snape. O sonserino olhou para ele, ainda abraçado a James. Remus achou aquilo muito doce da parte dele.

- Sim, ele não vai deixar ninguém te machucar, não tenha a menor dúvida. E se eu puder fazer algo por você, farei. James é como um irmão para mim e o que ele preza, eu também prezo. – disse Remus e Snape se sentiu aliviado com aquilo.

- Obrigado... – ele disse.

- Ah ótimo. – disse Sirius, se virando. – Vamos, Remus! – disse de novo, nervoso.

- Controle seus nervos, Sirius Black. – disse Remus ao chegar do lado dele. – Senão vai ser pior pra você, acredite! – disse ele apontando um dedo. Os dois seguiram andando.

James ficou estupefato com aquilo. De novo estava testemunhando uma cena um tanto quanto... Marital? Será que Remus e Sirius... Será? Ele abandonou os pensamentos e voltou a atenção para Snape.

- Você está bem?

- Agora sim, achei que seus amigos fossem me matar.

- Sirius é ciumento, só isso. Até de noite ele se conforma. – disse James num sorriso.

Ele abraçou novamente o sonserino e lhe deu mais um beijo longo e demorado.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta nas próximas aulas... – confessou e surpreendeu a si mesmo.

Snape percebeu que ele ficou sem graça e achou aquilo engraçado.

- Também sentirei. – disse. Se aproximou dele e deu um beijo suave em seus labios e foi embora.

oOo

No final do dia Snape estava em sua cama na Sonserina. Ele escrevia em seu diário com belas letras negras:

_Pois é, no final das contas a minha vida acabou mudando um pouco. Bem, na verdade mudou muito. Eu não estava esperando por estas mudanças, mas elas vieram e foi ótimo elas terem chego. Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo eu aguentaria na mesma vida. Apesar de ser uma pessoa um pouco mais aberta agora eu nunca vou conseguir ser aberto o suficiente para falar com James como eu escrevo aqui nestas páginas._

_Antes de ter me envolvido desta forma com ele eu já andava aflito com o final das aulas e com o meu retorno para casa. Meu pai sempre foi uma pessoa agressiva comigo e eu nunca entendi o motivo destas agressões. O que ele me disse desta última vez só me mostra que ele é uma pessoa aboslutamente doente. Sinto medo dele, muito medo. Mas agora me sinto seguro porque James não está mais contra mim._

_Em minha vida tudo é absolutamente estranho. A ajuda veio de onde eu menos esperava, mas veio de uma forma que eu acredito que eu mereço, porque sofri anos demais tanto nesta escola quanto em casa. A vida precisa ter um sentido e a vida precisa às vezes nos dar um pouco de paz e de coisas boas, senão não há quem aguente. Eu não estava aguentando._

_De alguma forma agora eu tenho a esperança que as coisas podem acabar melhores. Tudo é muito novo e recente, mas está sendo bom saber o que é ser admirado, saber que posso ter amigos (Remus foi muito gentil comigo e Sirius... Bem, ele não é ruim só é ciumento e eu no lugar dele sentiria a mesma coisa a respeito de James) e essas novas experiências estão me fazendo bem._

_Não vou negar que eu tenho medo que isso pode mudar a qualquer instante, mas eu prefiro acreditar na intensidade dos sentimentos de agora, prefiro pensar positivo uma vez na vida, até porque é a primeira vez que algo dá certo, então por que não aproveitar um pouco?_

_De qualquer forma, não importa o que aconteça, não importa se quando eu voltar pra casa algo _pior_ aconteça, não importa se James um dia me deixar, se um dia eu não tiver mais amigos, se um dia eu for obrigado a me envolver em uma máscara de frieza e indiferença, seja qual for o motivo. O que importa é que neste momento eu estou sendo feliz. Talvez o mais feliz de Hogwarts. Talvez o mais feliz do mundo e eu estou disposto a pagar o preço que for por esse momento de felicidade. Até mesmo com a própria vida._

**OBS:**

1 - Músicas usadas na fanfic: _Breathe Me_ e _Don´t Bring Me Down_ da Sia.

2 - Essa fic não foi bem uma fic, foi mais um desabafo. Não estranhem.

3 - Era para ter sido em uma parte só, mas achei que estava muito grande, então quebrei em duas partes.


End file.
